


浴室

by kuku129



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuku129/pseuds/kuku129
Summary: 所谓兄弟之间，用鸡巴交流可比说话要来得实在得多。
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	浴室

浴室里雾气蒸腾，金知元突然打开门闯进来，直接抓住正在淋浴的人的肩朝墙壁压去，张嘴就将牙齿陷进面前的脖颈里，毫不在意身前人是否在挣扎，手指摸索着寻找湿润的穴口揉弄，又顺着水流将指尖埋了进去。

  
被摆布的男人一开始还没反应过来，但这会儿已经被快速袭来的情潮弄得脑门顶着墙壁只顾着喘粗气了，具晙会连一句话也没问，他知道问了没什么用，金知元会突然这样发情这也不是第一次了。他们两个从几年前谁都摸不透的尴尬关系到现在，唯一的变化就是开始用做爱来代替言语，忘了是谁在都喝醉的时候先脱的裤子，一切都做完后才意识到所谓兄弟之间，用鸡巴交流可比说话要来得实在得多。  


而金知元那玩意儿此时又正被含在具晙会的嘴巴里抽送，被前端挤进对方柔软喉头的触感刺激得眼花，他更是用劲地挺腰往里送，弄得身下男人的后脑勺一下又一下地磕着浴室玻璃。金知元又垂眼，看到具晙会发红的眼圈，又看到自己的柱身捣得那肉感的嘴唇红肿又水亮，视线相交里少了平日里的那份无措，他反而被那双挂着泪水却睁得圆圆的双眼搞得更硬了，“操，”金知元忍不住骂出声，同时感受到裹着自己的口腔里也发出哼声的共鸣，他又狠狠地往进插了几次后撤出，退后看着具晙会整个人乱七八糟地靠着玻璃坐在地上，嘴唇半张，喉结滚动，脸上神情还没反应过来，似乎不太高兴嘴里肉棒的离开，喉咙里哼哼唧唧的，又弯着腰试图爬着跟过来再含进男人腿间的东西。  


花洒还没关，两个人全都湿漉漉的，他自己身上的睡衣全都湿透了。趁着把人折腾得成了笨蛋的功夫，金知元又把具晙会踉踉跄跄拉着站起来背靠墙，扯起对方一条腿挂在臂弯，直接将两根手指欺进那已经柔软湿润的穴口，像确认似的在甬道里扩张了一两下，而后就急不可耐地扶着自己的东西操了进去，根本不给还迷糊着的人一个反应的机会，耳朵里听见对方的粗喘，还带着像淋了雨狗狗一样的呜咽。金知元没停下腰间的动作，又抬头将嘴唇覆上对方的，伸出舌头去勾，又用兔牙去啃对方已经肿了的下嘴唇，听到具晙会可怜兮兮地嘶气，金知元又收回牙齿舔舔他。  


体内的快感仿佛已经累积到最大值了，具晙会这时候才开始顾及起来宿舍里还会不会有其他人，他努力收起自己的声音，屏住气低下头，看见自己被操得乱七八糟的下身，性器跟着被顶弄的频率在两个人的肚皮之间晃悠，已经分不清胸膛上的到底是水还是分泌的液体了，他捏着金知元的胳膊像是救命稻草，对方那根不知疲倦的肉棒每一下都能狠狠戳中自己的敏感点，颤栗从尾椎骨发散到全身，还悬空着的那条腿已经承受不住快感的侵袭而发抖，他太舒服了，却又受不了了，他鼓起勇气，尽他最大的力气控制住自己的音量，开了口却又是混乱的咕哝，“……我快，快了，啊，哥，求…求我受不了了，哥…唔。”  


金知元这时候却全然顾不上终于被叫了哥的喜悦，只是更用力地加快频率，黏腻淫靡的肉体拍打声在浴室里此时仿佛震耳欲聋似的，他腾出手掌握住具晙会的性器狠劲抚弄，试图和他一同达到高潮。  


等具晙会恢复意识的时候，自己已经冲完了澡，抬头看见已经穿好睡裤的金知元拿着浴巾在淋浴间外等他，蒸腾的雾气让他看不清对方的表情。具晙会关掉花洒走过去，没有水声后瞬间寂静，他低头接过毛巾，蒙住脑袋准备擦头发，却感觉到不属于自己的温热手掌盖上来拍了拍，具晙会突然就不敢动了——半晌了听到浴室门开的声音，这才伸手拿掉毛巾露出脸来。


End file.
